Clinicians that treat female substance abusers consistently report having to treat other pathologies besides substance abuse. It is typical for a female substance abuser to enter treatment because of drug use, yet, during the process of achieving abstinence, other issues such as depression and sexual abuse emerge and become major treatment concerns. Both depression and sexual abuse seem to be more inherent among the female substance abusing population than the male substance abusing population. Also, males tend to use alcohol for social reasons whereas women report using alcohol to escape from distress rather than for social reasons. Thus, women may tend to use alcohol and drugs more often to mediate distressful feelings. If this is the case, issues that are related to depression, such as sexual abuse, and the depression itself must be identified and then addressed therapeutically to maximize recovery. Additionally, substance-abusing women who have experienced childhood abuse may have children who will also encounter childhood abuse. Sedlak and Broadhurst cited reports from the National Clearinghouse on Child Abuse and Neglect indicating that illicit drug abuse probably contributed significantly to increased rates of suspected child maltreatment and documented injuries. Thus, needs of the mothers and children for which they are responsible. Subsequently, treatment should result in family preservation and prevention of further childhood abuse. The present study has two specific aims (1) to examine the relationship between childhood sexual abuse, depression, and substance abuse among women, and (2) to examine the relationship between substance abusing women who have experienced childhood abuse and the incidence of abuse among their children. The goal of the study is to gain a better understanding of substance abusing women's issues and their impact on recovery and family preservation. The present study also has two long-term objectives (1) to advanced a more comprehensive model of recovery that addresses the specific needs of African American women who have experienced childhood sexual and/or physical abuse and (2) to reduce the incidence of subsequent substance abuse and other mental illness resulting from childhood abuse by developing a more comprehensive model of treatment designed to detect, prevention, and treat abuse among children of substance abusing women. Utilizing factorial ANOVA's, MANOVA's, Pearson Correlation's and Multiple Regressions, the current research intends to examine the relationship childhood sexual abuse, depression, substance abuse and the incidence of sexual abuse among children of substance abusers.